


Steal Time（是复健）

by Celieisme



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A4 fix-it, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celieisme/pseuds/Celieisme
Summary: *盾冬 是A4 fix-it(现在写这个好像会有点丧气【笑】）(半夜激情敲键盘 没啥逻辑)*从lofter上搬过来的，稍微改了一点点 大概不会有后续了*没想到小透明选手都能被屏蔽得只剩一篇= =
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Steal Time（是复健）

**Author's Note:**

> *盾冬 是A4 fix-it
> 
> (现在写这个好像会有点丧气【笑】）
> 
> (半夜激情敲键盘 没啥逻辑)
> 
> *从lofter上搬过来的，稍微改了一点点 大概不会有后续了
> 
> *没想到小透明选手都能被屏蔽得只剩一篇= =

巴基觉得他的时间好像是偷来的。

那天史蒂夫就那么坐在湖边满头白发，越过山姆的身影，一如既往地用温柔目光望着他，摩挲着手上的戒指。

今天早晨史蒂夫环抱着他躺在他们在布鲁克林的床上，用手指在他的新手臂上描摹那颗白色星星的形状，半长的棕发蹭在他的前额。而索科维亚协议后史蒂夫常穿的那套战服静静地躺在地上，窗外的阳光透过窗帘形成一个浅浅的光斑，轻轻打在那颗消失的白星原先的位置。

罗杰斯指挥官，巴基想着笑出了声，手指不动声色地在史蒂夫背后画着圈。

“巴克，”有一阵热气自上而下喷在他的发旋上，环抱着他的手臂又紧了紧，“早上好”，指挥官又用下身拱了拱他。

巴基佯装生气地瞪他一眼，他的腰还是酸的呢。

“嗯…”史蒂夫蹭了蹭他的发顶，“我很高兴你在这里。”

巴基没抬头，有些赧然，不过他知道他的史蒂薇肯定又用狗狗眼盯着他看了。

好吧，来就来吧。巴基抚上史蒂夫的侧脸，给了他一吻。美好的早晨从与爱的人做爱做的事开始。

山姆觉得史蒂夫一头白发坐在河边的凳子上把盾交给他的时候看上去总有些说不出的怪异，明明看上去冷静稳重了不少，但他总觉得他的平静就好像是岩浆上那层凝结的阻止岩浆自己咕噜咕噜冒泡的那层膜。

他曾经看到过罗杰斯是怎么在巴恩斯背后看着他的，那就好像是鸡妈妈看着自家长大的小鸡，骄傲欣慰又柔情，不过他们好像从没讨论过这个。但现在，他看到的好像正好相反，罗杰斯总是用那种厨子看着小鸡的感觉盯着巴恩斯，就好像曾经交叉骨看着罗杰斯队长变成“布鲁克林那个十六岁的少年”一样，这不对劲。

他试图对莎伦说明这个， 莎伦却总是避免讨论和罗杰斯有关的话题，还指责他没有证据不要乱说话。

——他总不能告诉莎伦他是从史蒂夫盯着巴基的屁股的眼神里看出的不对劲，那多尴尬。

他决定好好观察，假罗杰斯总会露出破绽的。这件事，最好连巴基也别知道，哥们可是为了你的屁股着想。

山姆低头看了看手里的盾，发现盾的内侧贴着一张小纸条：“给罗迪，抱歉了，哥们。”

巴基咬着唇，晃了晃手里的杯子，浅色的液体在杯子里转了又转，在杯子上留下浅浅半圈水渍，像他眼眶里努力憋住的眼泪。他也打了血清，很明显，没有史蒂夫的好，所以他总容易醉。

他看着对面一脸兴奋，耳朵红红的史蒂夫，最好的朋友总要分离，我再也不能陪伴你了。他早该想到的，那支舞是他罗杰斯最大的遗憾，过去的一切，厄斯金博士、卡特特工，他们才是他在注射血清后最应该感谢的人，当然了，还有霍华德。他们才应当是他的队友和后盾。而他不过是在史蒂夫罗杰斯注射血清之前，为之后辉煌人生序章中的一个小角色罢了。就算是到了现代，他们又算是什么呢？在70年后仍然活蹦乱跳的老冰棍？70年后的好基友，还是能时不时打上一炮的那种？

再后来就是“在我回来前，别做傻事。”

“怎么会？傻气都被你带走了。”

他们像记忆里的无数次那样拥抱，史蒂夫说，“It’s gonna be ok,Buck.”

当然ok了，这可是冬日战士。木得感情。

“你想好了？”奇异博士微微低头盯着史蒂夫。“这对巴恩斯不公平。”

“他们真的觉得我会抛下他么？”罗杰斯拉了拉手套，“那不过是个幌子罢了，人们总是愿意看他们愿意看到的。”

“那就还他们一个白发，符合他们可怜幻想的美国队长。”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯有他更重要的事要做。和政府扯皮，为美国而战？就让美国队长去吧。也不缺我这一个。他们总会找到愿意做宣传海报的人的。不管是罗迪也好，还是别人，我不在意。”

“这个身份从未限制过我，而我也是时候离开了。”

“谢谢你，博士。”

时间当然会改变一个人，在各个地区出了无数次狼狈的 掀开“正义”这块遮羞布的 任务，再看到官方那层虚伪万变不离其宗，粉饰太平的发言之后。他早就不是那个只代表美国精神的史蒂夫罗杰斯了。

史蒂夫罗杰斯一向只代表他自己。在和灭霸的战争中再以美国队长的身份出现，是他最后一次穿上那套制服。他履历表上记载的在征兵表上造过的五次假、违抗军令救出巴基可不是摆设，他们为什么不会相信史蒂夫罗杰斯会一直为自己想做的奋斗。

他看见瘦骨伶仃的孩子挤在贫民窟，为一点食物大打出手。没有意义的战火在各处蔓延，不是饥荒的年代，人们却被迫承受这些。埋在地表的炸药无时无刻无差别地威胁战区那些只是想好好生活下去的平民。发起战争者只在乎土地和权力，不在乎权力下的土地上的人民，不管是不是有男人有女人有孩子有老人有病患。他和巴基曾在少年时在布鲁克林就算是穿着“胡佛口袋"也可以恣意奔跑，即便是经济危机也不曾有过这样的绝望——他们连走上一条陌生的小道都有生命危险。没错，苏芮的小发明确实管用，但与瓦坎达没有建立外交关系的国家的无辜孩童又该怎么办呢。史蒂夫他曾经为此奋战的美国精神到了这里反而代表着恐怖和迫害，在远离本土的地方纳粹精神就算不再以九头蛇为名，仍然野火烧不尽，他又怎么能顺利把信任交出去？更何况他们用曾经为他照看后背的那个人的自由名誉来逼迫他就范。

说到底，史蒂夫罗杰斯和美国队长一样，只不过是他们眼里那只跳舞的猴子，一个符号，一个象征，那颗星星在哪里，那身制服穿在谁身上都一样。

但他的巴克值得最好的，他怎么舍得他受半点委屈。他本该是布鲁克林的小王子，没有人会不喜欢他，他才会是那个受到千夫所指的“死基佬”。

时间宝石的光晕笼罩着史蒂夫，他的皮肤一点一点皱缩，头发逐渐花白，眼角的纹路丝丝缕缕地深刻下去，但他嘴角的笑容愈来愈盛。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，捡起放在地上的盾牌，“麻烦送我去河边，谢谢你，博士。”

“你好，山姆。”

“是出了差错，还是本意如此？”

是我本意如此，“在我把原石还回去以后，我想过一过托尼劝我过的那种生活。”

——这嗓音真是令人不习惯。

“结果怎么样？”

“非常美好。”

——有必要的话，我可以为你去当流浪汉，以全新的身份度过不为人知的余生，区区代价，何足挂齿。

史蒂夫罗杰斯不能再出现在台前，他可以在幕后找到一席之地。

史蒂夫起身，他的膝盖发出令人尴尬的“咔哒”声，他执意拒绝了山姆的搀扶，看向巴基，巴基只是低下头，慢慢走过来，搀起史蒂夫的肩膀，咕哝着说，“老伙计，你好。”

史蒂夫罗杰斯卸任美国队长的消息铺天盖地，等到一切尘埃落定，等到喧嚣的闪光灯终于渐渐平息，公众接受史蒂夫退休的消息已经是一个月后了。这天山姆收到了红翼发来的消息，忙不迭戴上墨镜，穿上酷炫皮衣就出了门。

现任猎鹰跟在前任美国队长身后，他看见他在街角的花店向花店里的姑娘说了什么，等他走过街角，山姆赶忙上前询问那位姑娘，姑娘说，那位老先生说准备一束红玫瑰，等会儿会有一个棕发青年来取，他说的就是你吧，没想到你来的这么早。

于是还不等山姆辩白，姑娘就塞给了他一束娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。山姆接也不是，不接也不是，最后还是接了下来，在心里暗骂史蒂夫渣男，你都和佩吉过了那七十年了，哪儿来的棕发青年，我们战场diva巴恩斯还看不上你的红玫瑰呢，呸！

对对对，这事儿得让巴恩斯知道。

“铁臂小diva，史蒂夫给你准备了一束玫瑰花，还好我发现的及时，花现在在我手里。别被渣男给骗了，不用谢哥。”

刚接通，山姆突然感觉好像有点不对头就开始了自由下落，山姆于是毫无意外地发出了惊恐的叫声。紧接着他就陷在了一个皮质小沙发里，淦，老子要是也有蜘蛛感应就好了。而手机自由落体在步行街道上兀自传出一声“Fvck u，birdman.”

“你好，山姆。”一头棕发满脸胡子的史蒂夫罗杰斯坐在他对面的沙发里。

“草草草草草草，这是怎么回事？平行宇宙吗？哥现在可还是猎鹰。我警告你，你要是想一边去瓦坎达和巴恩斯打炮，一边想着佩吉卡特，我现在就把玫瑰花和盾一起塞你嘴里。”

“不，山姆。”奇异博士看向在那束玫瑰花边上的红斗篷，几不可见地摇摇头，斗篷耷拉下来，还是顺走了一片花瓣。“应该说这才是现在的史蒂夫。”

“怎么回事？”

斯特兰奇博士开始向山姆解释，史蒂夫的眼睛亮亮的，兴奋地盯着那束玫瑰花（小红缩了缩）。要命，山姆内心哀叹，他可太熟悉史蒂夫这像要出去遛弯的狗狗的眼神了。他突然想起盾上那张纸条，好像突然明白了是怎么回事，看起来离他最近的地方将会迎来一场"大清洗",或者说，反叛？

巴基今天烦躁得很，倒不全是因为那该死的鸟人扰了他的清梦，而是他说的玫瑰花。什么玫瑰花？给谁的玫瑰花？谁买的玫瑰花？史蒂夫？怎么可能。

越想越烦，巴基忍不住用金属手挠了挠头，一头棕色的短发乱得像一丛蓬草，巴基赤裸着上身，下半身的灰色运动裤也皱皱的。他有些自暴自弃地想，史蒂夫？别逗了。

“笃笃笃”，门口传来敲门声，巴基匆匆套上一件运动开衫遮挡住左臂才打开门。

是棕发的史蒂夫单膝跪地，抱着一束玫瑰花跪在外头。

“巴克，你可能现在看到我会觉得很惊讶——也许你会说我又做了傻事，但那些傻事和你相比，什么都算不上。当我用现实宝石摧毁灵魂宝石时，我看到了短暂的幻境，我看到你和我两个人隐姓埋名，只在世界需要我们的时候出现；看到我们还是在布鲁克林的巴基和史蒂夫，战争也不曾将我们分离；看到我们垂垂老矣，但还是互相搀扶，我知道，那将会是我们的未来。我在那时从未如此想退休，从未如此想来到你身边，伴你一生，度过漫长光阴。”

“在我去归还时间宝石前，我去拜访了厄斯金博士，他说他很高兴能看到他的研究结果是这样成功。我向他倾诉了当年我注射血清前的顾虑——我害怕注射完血清，我的内心对某人的爱会消失不见，但是万幸，在七十年后，这份爱仍然存在。厄斯金博士拍拍我的肩头告诉我，爱从不是疾病，需要矫正的永远是那些无意义的偏见。爱是一种无可避免的本能。(Love is a force of nature.)”

“后来在归还时间宝石时，古一法师装作不经意地向我演示了如何吃无限多个苹果，当我灵感乍现看向古一法师的时候，她只是了然地朝我点点头。于是我用量子手环把我送到了斯特兰奇博士家，再后来你也知道，我把盾移交给了山姆。我再也不是美国队长了。可能以后我再也无法光明正大地出现在世人跟前，会在战争的后方，去战火的中央赴汤蹈火，我会成为一个流浪汉，后半生将在隐姓埋名中度过。”

“所以，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，你还愿意和我，来自布鲁克林的史蒂夫格兰特罗杰斯结婚吗？”

“当然了，Jerk.”


End file.
